


Loud and clear

by Bulle



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Horny Isak, I will add tags as I go, Kinky Isak, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Verbal Isak, Why Did I Write This?, lap dance, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulle/pseuds/Bulle
Summary: Isak is loud when it comes to what goes down in bed. It’s not just quiet moans and small whines. It’s loud moans, whines and he’s awfully verbal too. It’s kind of weird because Isak never thought he was or would be. Before Even, the only sexual activity Isak had tried was masturbation. But from Even's first touch. He just couldn’t hold the noises in.Aka. Isak is loud and kinky in bed+ Even is very much into it ;)





	1. Blowjob by Isak

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a little reminder here, English isn’t my first language, and there’s most probably some grammar mistakes and words spelled wrong.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little weird au thingy. Btw, you’re very welcome to comment suggestions in the comment section, because I plan on making several chapters, so this is just a smut fic with loud-isak. So, yeah, if you have an idea in your head where Isak is verbal, kinky and loud please tell me, and then maybe I will write it

Isak is loud when it comes to what goes down in bed.

It’s not just quiet moans and small whines. It’s loud moans, whines and he’s awfully verbal too.

It’s kind of weird because Isak never thought he was or would be. Before Even, the only sexual activity Isak had tried was masturbation. When he lived at the kollektiv, he always tried to be as quiet as possible, because he wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment, he would face if Eskild or Noora heard him. But from Even's first touch _there_. He just couldn’t hold the noises in. At first Isak thought it was just because everything was so new, and no one had ever touched him _like that_ or made him feel so good before. But now it’s a year+ since Even touched Isak for the first time _like that_ , and Isak haven’t become near being quieter.

In the start it made him a bit abased, making all these sounds and noises while Even and him were _doing it_ , but after some time Isak found out that Even didn’t mind. Even didn’t mind at all. Isak realized that it only made Even even harder and it turned Even more on.

Some of the things Isak says just happens. The words just fly out of his mouth. Half of it he isn’t even meant to say, but when he feels so good he just can’t shut up. For whatever reason, he just need to have the words out. He needs to express how he feels in some way. Because of this, some of the things he says can be a tad _mmmh_ impure. Which can make Even blush in the most beautiful way and Isak’s loves it. If he, himself, were in a more normal state of mind and not so aroused, Isak would most probably be blushing too, but when he’s turned on, he’s turned on and he just can’t think past that.

It really doesn’t matter what they’re doing, rather it’s Isak or Even there’s receiving or if it’s a blowjob, hand job, you name it. Isak will have words and noise drifting out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Saturday morning. Even and Isak are both arranged under their duvet on their bed. It’s so nice. Isak loves to just lay in bed with Even. He loves during everything with Even but lying in bed with him is just lovely and has this welcoming feeling over it.

Isak lies half on top of Even. His head on Even’s bare chest. Even draws small patterns and figures on Isak’s back.

Isak sees a small dark bruise on the bottom of Even stomach. Isak remembers that he made that last night, and if he recalls correctly he knows there’s a few more right under the rim of Evens briefs. It makes Isak think more of what they did, the night before. It makes his dick twitch. They had a great and hot evening spend in their bed yesterday. The more Isak remembers, the more his dick remembers too. In a short period of time he becomes half hard.

Isak slowly moves his left hand which, have before been laying on Even stomach, to Evens left nipple. Isak runs his thumb over the nipple a few times, before lifting himself up on his right hand. He moves in between Even legs. Even looks down at Isak, because he notices his change in position. Isak just smirks up at Even before, still running his left thumb over Even’s left nipple, and then sucks Even’s right nipple into his mouth. Even hums at that.

After a minute or two of Isak mouthing Even’s nipple he moves himself up at bit higher, so he faces Even. “Can I kiss you?” Isak asks. Even answers Isak with a smiley nod. So Isak drives in.

Isak moves both of his hands to Even’s jaw and cheeks. The kiss starts sweet, just lips on lips, with Even’s hands settling on Isak’s lower back. But with the reminder from last night, still in the back of Isak’s mind, he needs more. So, he slowly starts licking Evens bottom lip, Even knows what that means so he opens his mouth up at bit for Isak, so he can slid his tongue inside Even’s open warm mouth. Quickly the kiss gets heated, just what Isak wanted. Isak loves, loves kissing Even. All kinds of kisses, he honestly can’t decide which ones are the best kind. But right now, this is good, more than good. It’s fucking amazing making out with Even. Lying on top of him.

Even slowly moves his hands down Isak’s back to grab his ass. Isak moans highly into Even’s mouth. Even lifts Isak a bit higher up by pulling at his ass, which results in their dicks touching. Isak’s dick is completely hard by the time his dick finally touches something. Isak lifts his head a bit so their foreheads touch. Even grinds his hips up against Isak’s again, while still holding onto Isak’s ass. “Yes, Even!” Isak moans heatly into Even’s mouth. Even continues to grind his hips against Isak’s, and Isak continues to moan and moan.

After a while Isak stills. “Even?” he whispers into Even’s ear. “Can I please suck you off?”

Isak moves his face up again to look at Even. He has a surprised expression on his face at first, but then it changes into a smile and then a smirk. “Always” Even says, he continues “kiss me first, though” Isak obliges.

He kisses Even hard on his lips and then moves on down Even’s body. Gives his body small kisses all the way down to the rim of this briefs. Isak can see Even’s hard cock through his brief. Isak is on his hands and knees with his head placed right above where Even’s hard dick is. Isak places small kisses on his cock from the base to the head through the briefs. Isak can see there’s a small wet spot right at Even’s dicks head. Even is leaking precum. Seeing that gives Isak a bust of confidence, he made Even so turned on that he’s leaking through his briefs. It’s so hot to Isak for some reason, and his body just needs to say it out loud, so before he thinks more of it he moves his thumb to the head and rubs it lightly, still through the briefs, “baby, look how hard you’re for me” Isak says while nearly moaning “it’s so hot, babe. You’re so hot Even” Even breaths heavily while in a deep voice whispers “please Isak, come on”. Isak smirks up at Even.

Isak slowly pulls Evens briefs down, and as soon as Even’s cock strings free Isak says “wow, now look at that” while still moving the briefs, all the way down to his feet and pulls them off completely. Isak crawls on all four back up so his head, again is placed over Even’s dick. “So big and wet, just ready to be sucked” Isak says right before he ducks his head down to suck the head into his mouth. Right away Isak moans around the cock. He loves the taste of precum on his tongue. He takes Even farther down. He begins to bump his head up and down in a fast rhythm. He makes sure to touch the vein under the cock with his tongue, and to suck extra hard on the head, just the way he knows Even loves it.

“You taste so good, Even, I love the taste of your cock” Isak mumbles, which earns a “fuck, you can’t say shit like that” from Even. Isak is twirling is tongue around Even’s head “why not? I’m just telling the truth” and then Isak starts to suck Even down in his fast pace again.

Even begins to breath harder, a clear sign that his enjoying what Isak during. Isak likes that, no loves, that he can make Even feel so good. He wants Even to feel even better. Isak lifts he head of Evens cock and moves down the bed. “Stand up Evi. Stand by the edge of the bed” Even does as said right away, he just wants Isak mouth around his cock again as fast as possible.

Isak is still on his hands and knees, but now with Even standing in front of him. Isak is just the right height in this position, for his face to be right in front of Even’s cock. Isak makes sure to spread his legs and arch his back so his ass is higher up and looks big and plump. He wants to look good for Even, and he knows he does because Even moans deeply at the sight of him.

“You want your cock back into my mouth?” Isak asks. He knows Even does but he can’t stop himself from asking. Even nods “of course, I want” and grabs his own cock with his hand. He strokes it slowly up and down, “do you want my clock back into your mouth, baby?” Even then asks. Isak nods “I always want to have you cock in my mouth, babe, and you know it”

He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, ready to take everything Even wants to give. He places his cock on Isak’s tongue and then Isak sucks it into his mouth. Again, bumps his head up and down. Isak hums around the cock, moving inside his mouth. He really enjoys giving blowjobs, it’s so different but in the good way, and he can’t deny that he loves the weight on his tongue. Isak moves one of his hands up to lightly tuck at Even’s balls. While still bumping his head in the same pace, he beings to roll the balls around in his hand. A loud moan escapes from Even’s mouth, which then makes Isak moan loudly around Even’s cock too, Even throws his head back at that.  

 A while after Isak needs more, so he pulls off, looks up at Even and says “Even, I want you to fuck my mouth, until you cum down my throat” Even takes cock in his hand again and slowly rubs it against the side of Isak’s mouth. “Yeah, you want that?” Even says with confidence. Isak nods fast “I want you to make me moan loudly around your cock, I know you love to feel my moans vibrate around your big dick” Even lifts Isak’s head up by his chin and leans down so he can give him a sweet kiss on the mouth. “I love it, baby, and do you want it too?” he asks with their lips only parted a centimetre away from each other. Isak kisses Even quickly and says against his lips “I definitely want it too” they kiss one last time, and then Even stands up straight again.

Even moves his cock back inside Isak hot and wet mouth. He begins to fuck his mouth slowly, makes sure Isak has time to get used to the feeling and relax his throat. After some time Even loses himself in the incredible feeling and gets rougher. Isak beings to moan around Even’s dick, just like he said he would.

Even loves this. Isak is so good with his mouth, he can just relax his throat so nicely. While Even fucks into Isak’s mouth, Isak doesn’t forget to keep sucking around the fast-moving cock to make sure his mouth is as hot, wet and as tight possible. Even begins to fuck randomly without any rhythm, which means he’s close to coming. Even places his hands into Isak’s hair, so he can move Isak’s head up and down, while he still fucks the mouth to make it go even faster. “Fuck, Isak, I’m .. I’m gonna..” Even moans. One last thrust and then Even comes down Isak’s throat. They moan loudly at the feeling. Even though it was Even who came, Isak still moans louder. Even slowly pulls his dick out until it’s only his head left inside the warm mouth. Isak sucka the last drops of cum out, before Even pulls out completely.

Isak lays himself back down on the bed, and Even collapses beside him. Even lies with an arm over his eyes. Isak looks down himself and sees how incredible hard he is, and then he can feel it too. The overwhelming feeling of how he needs to cum right this minute. He can’t wait anymore, so he fast slides the precum over his head down the base, to use it as lube. He moans loudly at the feeling of finally being touched, and it’s so good. He’s pace is fast and uneven. He cums within a minute with a loud gron and the words “fuck yes, yes, yes” being nearly screamed over his lips.

“Shit...” Even drags his hands down his cheeks. Isak looks over at him and smiles. In a giggling voice he says, “was it good?” Even positions himself so he can look at Isak. In a mocking voice, to try to sound like Isak, he says the same sentence says Isak just did “was it good? Isak, look at me, it was the fucking best” the last part he says in a smiley voice. Even is right, he looks wrecked but in the most amazing way, Isak smiles back, because he knew Even loved it.

“I’m sorry, I was so gone that I couldn’t even help you cum” Even says, now with a hand on Isak’s cheek, which Isak’s leans into. It’s such a nice and grounding feeling to have Even touch him like that. “Don’t worry baby, you helped me cum, it was so hot I barely needed to touch myself” this makes Even grin. “Uh yeah, you think you could have cummed untouched, if it all had lasted a bit longer?” Even says as he moves closer to Isak, their noses nearly touching. Isak just shrugs his shoulder “I don’t know, maybe” he ends the sentence with his lips on Evens.


	2. Blow job by Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gives Isak a blow job and Isak talks dirty ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some fluff at the start and end, I couldn’t resist not leaving it in the fic. I really do imagine Isak and Even having a playful and fun relationship. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Isak and Even are walking up the stairs to their apartment, or more like climbing, if you ask Isak. They’re one floor away from reaching their floor, which according to Isak is one floor too much.  
Isak is standing with his hands on his knees. Even laughs “I don’t understand this, Isak, you’re in pretty good shape and I know you’re stronger than me, but still for some reason, you can’t walk the stairs without taking several breaks” Isak looks up at Even with a frown, he removes one hand from his knee, so he can point at Even “you...” Even lifts both off his hands up in defense giggling “sorry, sorry, I won’t say anymore”

Isak removes his hands from his knees and stands up completely. “Okay, let me just get this over with” he says and then claps both of his hands together. Within five seconds, Isak is out of Even sight running up the last staircase. Even can’t do anything else than shake his head, at his ridiculous but adorable boyfriend. Even starts to walk up the stairs too, but before he’s even half way up he hears Isak yelling “Even, move your slow lazy ass up here, you have the keys, and I want to get inside” Even stops on the track and throws his hands up in the air “come on, seriously?” He yells back. Even hears Isak’s laughter from above, and he can’t help but grin himself. Even finds moments like these, with all their boyfriend-teasing incredibly treasurable. 

When Even reach their door, he sees Isak leaning up against it, one leg bend with the foot resting on the door. He’s looking down at his phone. He looks quite hot like that, Even thinks.  
Even walks over to him, he places his hand under Isak’s head, so he can pull Isak’s head up by his chin. Even leans in slowly, to kiss him. He sucks gently on Isak’s upper lip, something he knows makes Isak’s knees turn to jelly. As he pulls back Even whispers “hey baby” Isak looks up at him, with his beautiful big green eyes “hi” he softly answers back.

Isak removes himself from the door, so Even can unlock it. Even fishes the key out of his pocket and inserts it into the keyhole, right as he does so Isak says “it took so long for you, and your lazy ass to get up here” and smacks Even ass. “You can shut up, can you” Even answers back right as he opens the door. He hears the lovely sound of Isak laugh behind him, as they both walk inside.  
.  
It’s Sunday, and they had just been out to buy groceries. Even went into the kitchen, to fill the fridge up with the food, and Isak dropped himself down on the bed. He’s tired, he had been all morning too, but Even forced him to go shopping, with him. And it was impossible for Isak to say no, when Even gave him the sweetest smile, a small kiss on his lips, and whispered “please, baby”, what else can Isak do? He loves it when his boy begs (even though this wasn’t in a sexual context). 

Isak decides to just sit on the edge of the bed and play some FIFA. He doesn’t have the energy for anything big.

After half a game, Even gets back into the living-bed-room. Where he sees Isak sitting with spread legs, over the bed, feet planted on the floor and a controller in his hand, clearly playing FIFA. A small part of Even gets a little annoyed at that, because he wanted to chill with Isak today, he doesn’t want to sit and look at Isak playing. But on the other hand, Isak looks delicious sitting like that. So Even gets the idea that he wants to distract Isak, so they can do something more fun together.

Even places himself on his knees, between Isak’s spread legs, running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s nice thighs. Slowly getting higher and higher up. Isak’s breathing begins to get heavier and louder.  
Isak pauses the game and lays the controller next to him on the bed, and then he looks down, to see Even looking innocently up at him. Isak moans as Even fingers lightly touch his groin. Isak can’t handle it, already turned on, he needs more than this, so he places one of his hands on Even cheeks and tells him “Even, I want you to take your clothes off, I want you to be completely naked for me” Even’s cheeks turn pink, but he stands up and nods. Isak pops the bottom on his own jeans open, and takes them off, so he’s sitting, only in his briefs and a shirt, on the bed, in the same position as before.

He looks up at Even and sees his upper body is already naked, and he’s half way done with sliding his jeans down his legs. When he has gotten the jeans off, he stands still and begins to play with the rim of his briefs, silently asking if he also should take them off. Isak nods “yes, baby, those as well, I want to see your naked body”, so Even does as told. 

When he has slide the briefs down, and kicks them away, he stands still in front of Isak, showing off his body. Isak looks at him with a smirk “now look at that, your chest, arms, those lovely thighs and I definitely can’t ignore that big beautiful hardening cock in front of me, baby turn around” Even obliges. He turns around, for Isak to see. Even knows Isak mainly want him to turn around, so he can look at his ass, so he arches his back a bit to show his ass more off. Isak places both of his hands on each of Even’s cheeks, to really get to touch the meat of Even’s ass, which coaxes a small whine from Even. “Mmmh, I love this ass” Isak smacks the right cheek for good measure and says, “turn around for me again” Even turns, so his body faces Isak’s again. 

Isak slides his own briefs off, so his sitting half naked on the edge of the bed. Even sits himself down again, between Isak’s legs, moving his hands the same way as before, up and down Isak’s thighs. He starts to kiss the side of Isak’s knee, small wet kisses, slowly moving up his thigh. Isak begins to breath harder “mmmh, so nice, I love your lips, baby”. Isak leans his upper body back a bit, placing his hands behind him, on the bed. Even slowly gets closer and closer to where Isak wants him the most, so he spreads his legs further apart, to give Even more space. 

Even’s next kiss makes Isak moan out loud “so good, baby”. Even kisses one of Isak’s balls. One smaller kiss on each, and then he sticks his tongue out happily showing it to Isak, who is looking down at Even, he eagerly sucks one of them into his open mouth. “Yesss Even, suck my balls, make them wet with your tongue” and that’s what Even does. He takes the other ball into his mouth, sucks on it and makes sure to twirls his tongue all around, so there isn’t a spot there isn’t being touched. Even begins to lick on and around the balls, to get it all as wet and slick, as he possibly can. He doesn’t want to miss a part. Isak keeps on moaning and whining highly.  
“Wow, you have done so good, now make my cock wet too, I want those beautiful lips of yours wrapped around my dick, baby, I want you to suck it into your warm mouth. Do you want that too?” Even looks up into Isak’s eyes and nods “yeah? You want to suck my big cock?” Even nods more clearly this time. So, Isak leans down, both hands on Even cheeks “I want you to say it” 

Even bits his bottom lip and says “I want to suck your big cock, Isak” then Isak give him a long sweet kiss, Even signs into it. Isak pulls back, but before he can get very far, Even mumbles “one more” Isak smile and leans back in, to give his beautiful boyfriend one more kiss.

When Isak pulls back again, it’s his turn to speak “then show me how badly you want my cock”. Isak then leans back to sit in the same position as before, hands on the bed behind his back, looking down at his boy.

Even first gives the red head, an open-mouthed kiss to gather the precum forming there. And then he wraps his lips around it. He moves his head down, hearing Isak’s moaning as he does so, he moans softly himself, at the feeling of Isak’s cock filling up his mouth. Even bobs his head up and down, flicking his tongue along the underside, swirling it around the head, trying to take Isak as deep as he can go.

“Feels so good, your mouth is fucking made to take cock, isn’t it?” Even can’t stop himself from blushing and smiling around the dick at the comment. It gives him an oddly kind of confidence. So, he starts to go even faster. He wants Isak to give him more compliments. He hears Isak swearing above him, but he wants Isak to say proper word again. He takes Isak even farther down. Even feels the cock touch the back of his throat, he nearly gags but he hears Isak moan louder. So, Even does it again, and then again, and again.

“Shit, shit, shit, you’re so good. Fuck, you’re unreal, I love it, do you love it?” Isak ask, Even lifts his head up and sees the most beautiful person. Isak’s cheeks wears the most incredible pink color, lips parted, all red, most probably from biting them. His eyes are shiny, but in this happy glowing way, and Even is speechless. 

Isak leans down, to kiss Even cheek. He runs his nose up his cheek, and whispers “do you like blowing me, baby?” into his ear.

“I love it, Isak” he answers, and he couldn’t be more honest. It’s funny because it’s not something he never thought he would, love sucking dick. Isak is the first guy he has ever been with, before him it was Sonja, and yeah, she doesn’t have a dick. So, he had never tried it before. He doesn’t really know if it’s dick in general, or if it’s just Isak’s dick. He honestly doesn’t know, but it might just be Isak, it would make sense, because everything about this boy is perfect. His dick is perfect. But on the other hand, he has seen gay porn before, and he definitely didn’t mind the dicks, he saw there. Either way, Even loves sucking Isak’s cock.

Isak kisses his cheek one more time, and Even can’t help leaning into the touch. He loves how they can go from being rough to soft, in the matter of seconds.

Isak takes Even’s face into his hands, cupping his cheeks. He licks at Even’s lips, then he sucks on his lip lightly. Even moans into the kiss. Isak pulls back, so he can look at Even. He runs his thumb over Even’s bottom lips and says, “these lips, this mouth, you, you’re my little cock slut” Isak gives him one more kiss on the lips, “do you want me to feat you, some more cock?”

Even nod eagerly. Isak leans back again, and smirks. So, Even takes more. He beings slowly, just twirling his tongue over the wet head a few times, before sucking him down. Even sucks proudly. The comment. It keeps surprising him, words and comments like that. Isak has never called him that before, but it’s true. He’s Isak’s cock slut.

Even bumps his head fast up and down. He wants Isak to cum, he craves the taste on his tongue. He tries his best to suck as hard as he can. “Oh yes, I’m so close, you’re such a good cock slut, baby, such a good cock sucker” Even is a proud cock slut. A proud cock sucker.  
Isak’s hips beings to move, he clearly can’t sit still, because he’s so close. Even’s ears are filled with the sounds of Isak’s pretty moans. And then Even feels it. The taste explodes inside his mouth, he tries his best to swallow it all. “Fuck, fuck, yesssss, it feels so good coming in your mouth” Isak moans so loudly, that it could be considered a scream. 

Isak falls back unto the bed. He pushes himself up, so he’s head his placed on his pillow. Even follows him up the bed, but instead of sliding down next to him, he places himself on top of Isak. He’s sitting on Isak’s lower stomach, legs on either side of him, straddling him.

Isak slides his hands up and down Even’s thighs, smiling brightly up at him. “You were so good, baby, so incredible! I love you” Isak says. Even leans down to kiss him, “I love you”  
Even leans back up, at the same time as Isak takes Even’s dick into his hand. Even places his hands on Isak’s thighs, to be able to hold onto something and ground himself. Isak takes his other hand and spits on his pam and wraps it around Even cock too. Isak has both of his warm big hands wrapped around Even, moving them in a fast pace. Rough sounds are flying out of Even mouth, he’s on the brick of falling over.  
“You’re so hot Even, does it feel good to have my hands wrapped around your big cock?” Isak beings to sit up. Still moving his hands fast, he beings to suck and lick at Even’s neck. Even moves his head to the side, to give Isak better access. He moans “yes, yes, it feels so good, please don’t stop”. Isak doesn’t.

“Are you close Even? Do want to cum? You can cum baby, whenever you’re ready” Isak mumbles into Even’s neck, which earns more moans and whines from both of them. Even is so close, he wants to cum so badly. He wants to cum like this, in Isak’s perfect lap, with both of Isak’s perfect hands around him, while Isak’s perfect mouth is working on his neck. There’s nothing more he wants right now.  
So, he lets go. Four strokes more and Even shoot cum all over Isak’s hands and Even’s stomachs. Even moans highly, and as always Isak does too. Even falls down on the bed, next to his boyfriend. Isak takes his t-shirt off, to whip the cum off his hands and Even’s stomach. 

Isak curls himself around Even. He hugs him. Right legs wrapped around his stomach and his right arm stroking Even right cheek. Isak moves even closer, so he can give Even’s left cheek a kiss, and then he buries his head in the side of Even’s hair.  
.  
“Are you okay, Evi?” Isak asks. Even hasn’t said anything in an awhile, so Isak beings to worry a tiny bit. Even nods slowly, “are you sure, baby?” Isak kisses Even’s cheek again “it wasn’t too much, was it? Did I go too far? I’m really sure if I did, I didn’t mean to at all, I’m sorry, baby, are you-” Isak gets interrupted by Even’s lips smacking against his own. “It wasn’t too much, I loved it Isak, it was amazing, you’re so hot” Even kisses his adorable boy on the mouth again “seriously, there’s no need to apologize” and then he kisses him again. 

“Oh, that’s good. I thought it was really hot too, so that’s good. Good, good” Even can’t believe his boyfriend, he literally called him the dirtiest words during oral sex, and now he’s getting shy about it. “You’re unbelievable, Isak” Even laughs “one moments I’m having your cock down my throat, with you calling me all these dirty things, and now you’re getting all shy”  
Isak blushes and buries his head deeper into the pillow “I’m not” he mumbles. Even kisses Isak’s pink cheek, “you’re so damn cute” Even laughs. 

Isak frowns, “I thought you said I was hot?”

Even laughs loudly “You’re hot! You’re both, cute and hot”

“I can’t be both!” Isak is frowning even harder, which is just making him look so much cuter. Even can barely handle it. He can’t believe this boy, really is he’s boyfriend. “But you are! There should be a fucking word for that, being both hot and cute at the same time”

“What would you call that word then?” Isak asks teasingly. Even smirks. 

“Isak”

“Oh my god” Isak covers his face with both of his hand. They both laugh. Even removes Isak’s hands and places his hands on Isak’s cheeks “I love you so much, Isak” he kisses him. Sweet and long.  
Isak smiles big “I love you, so much” Isak repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was a bit different, was it alright?  
> What do you think? 
> 
> What would you like to happen next chapters?  
> I would love to hear your ideas! It would help me a lot to, make the next chapters :)) 
> 
> Please do comment and leave kudos if you want to 
> 
> Thank you


	3. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even ruins one of his jeans, which means he needs a new pair. Isak helps him shopping for new ones, which leads to a round of sexy times at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based of a prompt, so thank you for the request!
> 
> Remember you’ll are very welcome to leave prompts in the comment section :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It was an accident. Even had been painting, not thinking about what clothes he had been wearing. Which was dumb, he can clearly see that now. Of course, he should have worn an old unimportant pair, but he didn’t. So, now there’s a big yellow paint stain on his jeans. He had tried everything to get it off, but he had only made it worse. This means that Even now needs a new pair of jeans, to substitute for the paint-stain ones.

Even had asked Isak, if he wanted to go shopping for new jeans with him, because it would be boring to go alone. Isak isn’t the big shopper, but he would much rather go with Even, than being home alone. It’s no fun being home, without Even. So, Isak had said yes, to go with him.

.

They’re walking around a normal clothing store, looking for jeans. Even doesn’t want anything crazy, just normal black jeans to replace the old ones.

Even has a few different pairs, in his hands there could be options. So, he goes to the dressing room to try them.

Isak is standing right outside the dressing room, that Even is inside. “Isak, can you come in, to see these?” It’s the last pair, most of the ones Even has tried has been completely fine. But this pair, he’s trying last is a bit different.

When Isak walks in, closes the door and finally looks at Even, he’s in shock. Mouth a gap and blown eyes. Even just looks at himself in the mirror, “I don’t really know about these, are they too tight? Like, they feel fine, they don’t feel tight, it’s just they look, I don’t know. What do you think?” Even looks up at Isak. Confused by the look Isak’s giving him, “mmmh, baby are you alright?” He asks

Isak shakes his head, trying to get back to reality. “Yes yes, I’m fine” Even smiles at that, he was close to get worried if Isak was feeling sick or something. But then Isak smirks. It’s this playful smile, that Even knows way to well. This smile means that; Isak sees something he likes and he got ideas, impure one’s. Even can’t help himself at smiling back at Isak. That smiles is irresistible.

“I think you should get these, babe, you look so fucking hot” Isak says in a rougher voice, slowly moving closer to Even. Even turns around, so he’s looking into the mirror again. Turning his back to Isak.

Even feels Isak being close. He closes his eyes. He feels Isak’s chest up against his back. Isak moves his hands to Even ass, he puts his hands down the back pockets of the jeans. Isak begins to moves his hands, squeezing at Even’s ass. A little whine escapes from Even’s mouth.

“You look so good, in these tight jeans, Even. They’re showing your long beautiful legs off in the best way possible and your goddamn ass looks like a fucking sin, shit”

Isak keeps working his hands on Even ass. He moves his mouth to the side off Even’s neck, he licks and begins to suck small love bites there. Even’s breathing keeps getting heavier and heavier.

Isak moves his right hand away from the back pocket, to place in on Even’s growing groin. Even’s breath hitches at the touch. “Baby, open your eyes, look at how beautiful you are” Isak whispers into Even left ear, as he nibbles at Even’s earlobe.

Even slowly opens his eyes. He sees himself, red cheeks, lips parted, eyes dark and skin glowing. He can’t help himself, from glancing at Isak, who’s placed behind him. Isak’s chin his leaning on Even’s shoulder, left hand around him, resting where his dick is growing, harder at the second. “So pretty” Isak says and looks Even in the eyes, through mirror.

Isak places both of his hands on Even’s hips, he moves his own hips closer to Evens. He first stops when his own groin is flush up against Even’s ass. Isak moans into Even’s ear, Even can feel Isak’s warm breath on him. It’s so hot, that he wants to scream, but they’re practically in public, anyone could walk in on them right now. So, Even moans silently, parting his mouth widely.

Isak rubs himself up against Even again. “I want you so bad, right now. I need you” Isak mumbles into Even’s neck. Despite the mumbling Even understands every word, because he has never related to anything more than that. He craves Isak.

Isak gives his neck one last kiss, then he removes himself away from Even. This makes Even whine, he wants Isak back up against him.

Isak looks at him seriously, through the mirror. “Take the jeans off, then I can pay for them. You get dressed and meet me outside the store, okay?” Even nods fast and pulls the jeans off, so he can give them to Isak.

.

When Even finally gets out, he sees Isak and walks over to him fast. When he’s there, Isak smiles and takes his hand. Isak begin to walk fast and all Even can do is follow. All Even wants to do is follow.

They turn a corner, Even realizes that they’re walking towards the restrooms. Even gets it now, he begins to get excited. They have never done anything thing like this before, done it in public. Even never thought about it before, so he didn’t think he would be into it, but right now he just can’t think of anything else than getting Isak as close to him as possible.

Isak pulls him into one of the restrooms. They’re quite big, they have a toilet, a wash basin, hand dryer even a changing table. As soon as Isak locks the door, he pushes Even up against it.

Even swings his arms around Isak’s neck, and buries one of them in Isak’s hair. Isak has his hands Even ass again. They’re kissing, open mouths. Isak sucks on Even’s tongue and moves his hands, to the front of Evens jeans. He starts zipping them open and pushing them down Evens legs. Once they’re hanging around Even’s thighs, Isak moves his hands to Even’s ass again. But this time he shoves Even’s brief down past his cheeks. Then Isak is squeezing Even’s ass again. Bare hands, on bare ass.

It’s so hot, Even’s dick his pulsing in his briefs. He loves having Isak’s hands on his ass. His hands are so big and covers him so well, he feels weak from it.

Isak moves one of his finger between the cheeks and begins to rub it over the tight hole. Even’s knees nearly bucks at the feeling.

“I want to fuck this ass, can I fuck your pretty ass, baby?” Isak asks agains Even’s lips. Even nods, he’s speechless. He’s so turned on, that he can barely muster words out.

“Good, baby. You can lean your upper body against the changing table. I will make sure to fuck you real good”

Even cups Isak’s cheeks and kisses him. He sucks on Isak’s upper lip and then lick into the warm heat inside his mouth. Even shows Isak how he feels in the kiss. He pecks on Isak mouth one, two, three times before pulling back, so he can move over to the changing table.

Isak zips the inner pocket of his jacket open. In the pocket he has a condom and a small bottle of lube, because hey, you never now when you need it. He will rather have it on him at all times, so if he needs it, they will always be save. He places both items on the table next to Even, who has laid his upper body against the table, head turned to the side and ass pushed up, waiting patiently for Isak.

Isak pulls his jacket off and looks at Even, who has positioned himself so nicely for Isak. He walks over to Even and pulls his briefs down to his jeans, there’s still hanging around his thighs.

“Even, can you pull your cheeks apart for me, so I can get your hole ready?” Isak asks. Even obeys so quickly, that Isak hasn’t even gotten the lube bottle open yet. “So eager aren’t you?” Isak laughs.

“Please, Isak” Even moans, so he hurries up to get the lube on his fingers, so he canget his hands on his sweet impatient boy. Isak loves when Even begs.

Even moans when Isak’s first finger touches him. Isak rubs his finger over the rim a couple of times, before slowly pushing it inside the warmth.

Isak goes slow at first, not wanting to hurt Even. But soon his trembling under Isak, begging for more. “Please, Isak please, I-I need more”.

Isak is now fucking Even open with two fingers, scissoring him open. He pours more lube over the hole, so he can push the third finger inside. As soon as Isak does so, Even begins to whimper and fuck himself back on Isak’s fingers. 

“Shit, you’re so greedy for my fingers. What about my cock then? Are your hungry little hole, longing for my cock, huh?” Isak asks as he fucks Even hard with the three fingers, spreading the hole as much as possible.

Even nods, “yes, Isak please, give me your cock, please” Isak fucks into Even a few more times before he pulls out. He quickly takes some paper to clean his fingers.

Isak zips his jeans open, he pulls them down just enough to pull his dick out. Hastily he rips the condom open and puts it on. Lubes himself up, enjoying the feeling as he strokes himself, finally beings touched.

He lines his dick up, between Evens cheeks. Rubs the the line of the cock up and down the crack. Even moans as he feels the fat cock. “Remove your hands from your ass, I want to see it bounce, when I fuck it” Even moves his hand to the sides of the table, so he has something to hold onto.

Isak takes his cock in his hand and rubs the head over the rim. He continues to rub the hole for a minute or two, loving to tease Even. “Wow, look at this keen hole. Do you want me to fuck it hard and fast, or slow, baby?”

“Hard, Isak, please I need it, I can’t-I..” Even doesn’t get to complete his sentence, because he moans loudly as Isak shoves his dick into him hard.

Isak slowly pulls out, only to push his cock inside again with full speed. He does it again and then again. After he finds a fast rhythm to fuck Even. Soon Isak hits Even’s sweet spot, “there, there, right there, don’t stop, Isak” Even moans. Isak changes his angle a tiny bit, so he can make sure to hit the spot each time he pushes in.

Isak hears Even whin under him, saying this little ah-ah-ah sound every time Isak thrusts inside him.

“So fucking tight, you feel so good around my cock and this ass is particularly dancing for me” Isak slap Even’s right cheek.

Isak keeps fucking Even hard and fast, loving the feeling of Even’s hole squeezing around him, every time he hits the spot. Isak can’t stop himself from looking down, to see his own dick moving in and out between the round bubble cheeks and all the way into the tight heat.

“Fuck, you’re just loving it, huh? Loving how I’m feeding your slutty ass. You’re a real cock slut”

Even knows it, he is a slut for Isak. A cock slut, because he fucking loves Isak’s cock. It’s big and thick and just fits in him perfectly. It doesn’t matter if it’s inside his mouth, ass or Even hands. Even just loves it. He also knows he has a slutty ass, but what can he say? It just feels incredible having a hard dick shoved up his hole.

Isak doesn’t stop fucking Even for at a second. He’s constantly shoving his dick in and out. “Spread your legs more” Isak commands, so Even does.

Isak leans a bit forward, so can take his right hand under Even’s leg and touch Even’s balls. He pulls at him lightly, moving him between his hands. Even is becoming louder and louder.

“I’m so close, baby, are you? Please say you are. You can touch yourself, I can’t reach you, so good, fuck”

Even grabs himself, in his hand and begins to stroke fast. “I am, Isak, Isak I’m so close, you feel so good” Even mumbles between moans.

A few strokes after, Even comes in his hand, moaning Isak name on repeat. Isak, Isak, Isak, Isak

Isak fucks him through it, to prolongs his orgasm. Five pushes and Isak cums deep in Even.

.

They both stumble out of the restroom, giggling. “Do you think anyone heard us?” Even asks laughing.

“I have absolutely no clue, maybe” Isak says unsure.

They both can’t stop smiling, feeling giggly inside. Their hands are intertwined and swings between them.

“I can’t believe we just did that, shit” Even says, he can still feel the bliss from his orgasm.

“Me neither, but it was so fucking good! You felt good too, right?” Isak asks, just needing to be a hundred percent sure, even though it very much sounded like Even enjoyed it, just as much as he did.

“Yeah, yeah, it felt amazing, baby. You were so rough though, in the best way. But I think I will be sore for awhile, I will be able to feel you for a good amount time” Even says just as they walk out of the mall.

“Fuck, Even! You can’t say that, are you trying to make me hard again?” Isak says in a frustrating voice, but Even knows he isn’t mad at him for saying it, because he can see the pretty pink color forming on Isak’s cheeks.

Even laughs, “nah, but I know that my new jeans will”

“Fuck, I forgot about those”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> If you have a prompt, as always, you’re very welcome to leave it in the comments! 
> 
> I’m of course very thankful for kudos and comments :))) thank you!


	4. Lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is at work, but Isak is horny.  
> Isak gives Even a lab dance (+more) when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s so long time since last. But I have had exam and so on. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Isak is laying in bed wearing only boxers. He’s half hard and he has been for a good half hour now. Even isn’t home, he’s at work and doesn’t come home in the next two hours. So, Isak has finally decided he wants to do something about his growing erection. 

-

Isak slowly moves his hand down the boxers, to grab his dick. He signs at the feeling. He beings to stroke himself. Moving his thumb over the already wet head. A little whin escapes Isak’s mouth. 

After a while of tucking on his cock, he needs more. So, he removes his boxers completely, throws them on the floor. 

He starts to play softly with his balls. Tucking lightly, not to hard, just like he knows Even would have done it, teasing him slowly. 

Isak can just imagine Even sitting between his legs, playing with his balls and cock. Just rolling the balls between his finger and lightly running his other hand up and down the hard cock. Isak does exactly this. 

Isak moves one of this hands to his nipple to tuck and rub it. The other hand moves further down. 

He plays with his pucker for a little bit, rubs his nail across it. Then Isak moves up the bed fast, to get the lube standing on top of the dresser, as soon as he gets it, he lays himself back down on the bed again. He rubs the lube fast between his finger and then he slowly pushes the tip of his finger inside the hole. Loving the feeling, trying to imagining Even’s fingers inside him. 

“Mmmmh, yes” 

Soon, he has three finger inside him, trying to find his sweet spot. And within seconds he does.

His mouth drops open.

“Fuck, yess” 

He begins to work his finger fast and hard, against the spot. Moaning like crazy. He can only imagine how much better it would be, if it’s Even’s fingers. Or his thick cock. Fuck, that thought makes Isak fuck himself even faster. 

Isak realizes how badly he wants, no craves and needs Even’s cock in him.

Isak decides that if he can’t have Even’s dick in him now, he will make sure to get it later. Knowing how Even will agree in a heartbeat, when he gets home. 

So, Isak begins to slowly push a finger more inside his hole. Now, four fingers. He starts to spread his fingers, so he can open himself more up. He needs to make sure he’s open, for when Even gets home. As soon as he can get his hand, or rather hole, on Even’s beautiful cock, he will. He doesn’t have time for prep then. 

While he continues to fuck his hole with the four fingers, he moves his other hand down to his dick, needing the friction. He spreads the precum, that has formed on the tip, down his cock. He begins to stroke fast, in the same pace as he fucks his hole. 

His moans becomes louder and louder. It feels so good and he just can’t stop thinking about what he and Even will do later. How he will make sure to get Even’s hard length, shoved up his already ready hole. 

He arches his back, because the feeling is so overwhelming. He’s so close now. He begins to rub his fingers a little harder against the sweet spot.

And then, he screams. Even’s name is being shouted out of his mouth. So is yes, yes, yes, yes, yes 

Isak lies in the after glow for a while after, before he begins to clean himself up. 

.

As soon as Even gets home Isak tells Even to strip down to only brief and sit himself down on one of their two chairs. Even does as told, he’s confused, but also excited because the lack of clothing he’s now wearing, tells him something hot and sexual is about to happen. 

Isak, who is still completely dressed, turns their stereo on. He plays the most sensual playlist he can find. As soon as he presses the play button, he walks slowly over to Even. 

He wants to make sure Even is as hard and turned on as he can be. So, Isak tries to put on a little show for Even. 

He’s a bit nervous, because he have never done anything like this before. But he isn’t embarrassed about it, because this is Even, he trusts Even too much for that, also he knows Even is going to love it. 

He have often teased Even and tried to take his clothes off in a more sensual and sexy way, but not like this.

When Isak get to Even, he stands right in front of him. Looking into Even blue eyes, as he slowly takes his shirt off. 

Isak notice how Even’s eyes falls down his body. How Even his looking at his bare chest. 

Isak moves closer, spreads his legs so he’s now sitting in Even lab, legs on each side of Even. Isak puts his arms around Even’s neck and Even fast puts his hands on Isak’s hips.

Isak starts to roll his hips against Even.

“Shit, Isak”

Isak continues to roll his hips, he makes sure to touch Even’s cock with each roll. 

After two minutes of this, Isak kisses Even’s cheek and then he lifts himself up. 

“..no” Even whines and makes crappy hands. Isak can’t help but giggle at Even’s desperateness. 

Isak turns, so he has his back to Even. He opens his jeans and takes them off slowly, bending down so he’s ending with his ass in the air. He hears Even moan behind him, which makes Isak smirk.

Isak knows he looks hot like that, because he made sure to put on the tightest briefs he owns. Isak’s ass has also become bigger recently, because he has worked out and has been eating healthy. 

Now, both of them, only wearing underwear, only those two layers from each other, Isak sits himself down on Even again, but this time with his back against Even’s chest. 

He begins to roll his hips again. He makes sure to spread his legs, so his easier for him to move. He starts to shake his ass against Even. Rubs, rolls and basically twerks his ass down on Even’s cock. 

As Isak keeps grinding his ass, he can easily hear how Even’s breathing becomes harder and harder and how he moans highly when Even’s cock lands right in between Isak’s cheeks.

“Isak, please” Even begs. Isak can’t help but smirk.

Isak continues to grind is ass, as he answers “yeah Even? What do you want? Do you want my ass? You want your big fat cock inside my little hole, right, that’s what you want, huh?”

“Ohh, Isak, yesss, please please” 

Isak places his hands on his knees and begins to grind down on Even cock. They both moan at the same time, both enjoying the feeling. 

Isak lifts himself off of Even and as he does, he hears Even whin, most probably because of the leak of friction.

Isak walks over to the bed to grab the lube, that’s still placed there. He takes his tight briefs off and he looks back at Even, who just looks at Isak in awe.

“If you want to have your dick in me, you better get those briefs off and beg nicely”

Even does in a second, after Isak says so. Briefs off and sitting back down on the chair.

When Isak is standing in front of Even, he says “beg for it”

“Fuck, please, Isak, can I please fuck you? Please can I have my cock up your ass? I want it so bad, baby, please”

Isak places his hands on Even’s cheeks. He leans forward so their foreheads touch “You beg so nicely, baby, I’m gonna ride you, would you like that?” 

Even nodes quickly “yes, Isak, please”

Isak takes the lube he has placed on the table, next to the chair and begins to lube Even hard cock up. Even moans from the contact, so Isak makes sure to stroke him a bit more than needed. 

He then fast puts some lube on his fingers and pushes two of them inside himself, to make sure he’s still open and he is.

Isak sits himself back into Even’s lab, straddling him. 

“Are you ready, Even? I’m already open for you, I fixed that earlier. Are you ready for me to ride your dick, huh? Are you ready for my tight ass?” 

Even moans loudly again “fuck you did that? Isak, want you” 

Isak raises himself a bit, until the tip of Even’s dick touches his rim. Isak moves himself in small circles, so the tip rubs against the rim for some time, to tease Even. Then, Isak pushes down, all the way down, so he’s sitting in Even’s lab.

He, again, begins to roll his hips, so Even’s cock rubs nicely against his walls. 

“I love your big cock in me, fills me out so good” 

Isak continues to grind down, so Even’s cock moves slowly but not enough for it to be a proper thrust. He leans forward, hands around Even’s neck and kisses him. It’s all hot, warm and tongue. Even squeezes Isak’s hip, a clear sign that he’s beginning to be desperate for more movement. 

Then Isak finally raises himself, until only the tip is still inside him. His hands are now cupping Even’s cheeks “you want it, baby?”

Even nodes desperately, with big eyes “...please”

Isak smiles, stroking Even’s cheekbones “don’t worry baby, I will make you feel so good” 

“You always do” 

He has to, Isak has to lean down and give Even a big kiss for that. When he leans back again, he smiles and then fast pushes down.

“Fuck!!” Even throws his head back. Isak does it again, raises so it’s only the tip left inside and then pushes hard down. He does it again. 

After the third time, he begins to lift his hips fast up and down. Fucking himself down on Even fast and hard. 

“Fuck, Even, you feel so good in me. Shit, I love having your cock in me” 

Isak has his hand around Even neck, always moving them from his neck to his shoulders to his hair, it feels so good that it makes it impossible for Isak to stay still.

“Isak! Mmmh, so good, so tight around me. Isak”

Isak continues to fuck himself down onto Even’s lap, now hitting his sweet spot which makes him whine and scream.

“Say my name again, baby, I love it when you say my name”

Isak smiles, when Even begins to moan Isak name in a low voice, once in a while. Not doing it too much, but enough to satisfy Isak and put a smile one his face. 

Isak thighs begins to burn, but the feeling is too good to stop. He nearly feels dizzy from pure pleasure. Isak enjoys being fucked so much, he doesn’t have words for the feeling he gets when Even’s dick hits the right spot. 

Before Even, Isak thought sex would be good, but he had never imagined ever feeling like this. Feeling this good. Right now, he never wants the feeling to stop. He just wants Even’s cock pushed up in him again and again and again. 

“Isak! You feel so incredible baby, so hot and tight! I’m close.. I.. fuck”

Isak feels Even’s big warm hand wrap around him. His hand strokes fast up and down Isak hard, standing cock. Isak screams at the feeling. So lost in the feeling going on inside him, that he completely forgot about is dick. 

It feels even better having Even both inside and around him. 

“I’m close too Even, keep stroking me. I want to feel your cum in me. But first when I say so, ok?”

Even nods. He speeds up his movement on Isak hand, wanting Isak to cum so he can. 

“Fuck, your cock is so good! Tuck on my balls too, baby, I want to feel you everywhere”

Even quickly moves his other hand down to Isak’s ball and does as told. At the touch Isak screams “fuck yeah, baby fuck, you always play with my balls and cock so good. You were just made to play with me, huh?” 

Even begins to stroke Isak harder, he’s so close and needs to cum, but Isak told him to wait so he will. 

“Even, I’m gonna cum, shit right there fuck, w-when I cum, you can too, yeah? You push you warm cum up my ass and fuck both of us through the orgasm, get it?”

Even nods, he’s so ready to finally cum. Isak thrust himself down on Even three more time and then he cums all over Even hand and stomach. 

“Fuuuuck, I love it! Even cum now! I want to feel your cum, baby, fuck me!”

Even shoves his dick as far up Isak as he possibly can and then cums. His hot cum feeling Isak up. Even continues to thrust up into Isak. 

Both of them moaning loudly because of their orgasm. Isak repeating the words “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Even, fuck my hole” 

And then both of them stop.

Isak falls down on Even. His head tucked into Even’s neck. Isak arms are around Even’s neck and he hugs him close.

“I love you, Even” he mumbles, giving his neck a small kiss.

“I love you, Isak, so much”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it?  
> Was it alright? Too much, maybe? Lol  
> As mentioned in the notes at the beginning, please do comment suggestions and so, if you have any. Also feel free to just comment if you liked this, and leave kudos too


End file.
